


Mirror

by Soulpeace



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/pseuds/Soulpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier, Yuzu and a mirror...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/gifts).



> This is 0% plot.  
> And I'm not even sorry, because I know that other people are incredibly good at writing plot, so I'm just helping the Universe equilibrium by writing this.

It's one of these days, where Yuzu just felt ugly. 

Javier only ever saw it happening when that dumbass went online to read stuff about himself and ended up going to the wrong places, where people said less than agreeable things about him. The ego trip became a downward spiral. Javier hated that. That's why he was only ever posting a couple things to his instagram and twitter, but never reading the comments, or god forbid, ever going onto a figure skating dedicated forum. He could only wish Yuzu would do the same.

As it is, he didn’t. And then of course, he was all sad and looking so rejected. There was no way Javier could resist that Yuzu (not that he could resist any Yuzu, but still…)

But this time, Javier has been planning. Since the last time this thing happened, Javier's been having an idea, and tonight was the night he'd make it happen.

They ate light, because Yuzu had no appetite, of course. Yuzu said he was going to go take a bath and Javi just followed. It was a rare thing when they washed together, but it wasn't completely unheard of either.

They each sat on their stool, washing up before getting in the water. 

Javier kneeled behind Yuzu after he had finished cleaning himself. He started kissing his shoulder, lightly. His arms going around Yuzu's midriff, pulling the other man against him. Kissing the side of his neck as Yuzu's head fell back on his shoulder, a happy sigh finally coming out of those beautiful lips. "Habi...."

Yes, Javier liked nothing better than those breathy moans of his name.

Javier pulled Yuzu off the stool completely, and turned them around so that they were both kneeling in front of the wall mirror. They hadn't opened the bathtub yet, so there wasn't any steam blurring the reflection. And what a glorious reflection it was.

Yuzu, head thrown back on Javi's shoulder in abandon, his lithe body like a bow waiting to be played with. Javi just couldn't get enough of it, ever. No matter how long they had been together, he could never get tired of this heavenly vision.

But today wasn't about Javi getting his fill on watching, today was about Yuzu. 

"Yuzu, look at us, look at how hot we are together", he whispered in the ear he was also busy teasing with his teeth. 

Yuzu opened his eyes slowly, seemingly coming back from wherever Javi's worshipping of his body kept sending him. He lifted his head just enough to see himself, completely exposed in the mirror in front of him. 

He quickly turned his face back, trying to hide it again in Javi's neck.

Javi's was having none of that hiding business tonight. He didn't mind Yuzu hiding his face when they were making love, most of the time, he didn't even realise he kept forgetting to hide at the best moments anyway, and it was more like a game for Javi usually. But today, there would be no game, no hiding. Today he would look and he would see.

Javi got some lotion on his fingers, and trailed his hand toward Yuzu's ass. Getting a finger inbetween those fantastic asscheeks, just to tease at Yuzu's opening. A touch and then nothing, and another touch, before not moving again.

Yuzu tried pushing his ass toward Javi. "Come on Yuzu, if you want it, you’ve got to watch the mirror. I'm keeping you there until you do that." Javi punctuated his words with another tease of his finger, just barely catching on the rim of Yuzu's opening, making him moan, oh so sweetly.

Yuzu tried the pout, but yeah, not tonight either. So he raised his eyes, trying so hard to keep them on Javi, even though Javi was mostly hidden behind him in that reflection.

"Good boy, you're doing so good, Yuzu." Javi rewarded him with a slicked finger, pushing against his soft opening until it went in, smooth and nice, all the way the the knuckle, in one go.

"Oh, look at your face, look at your beautiful face when you're taking my finger Yuzu... Look at your eyes, half closed in pleasure, and the way you lick your lips, yeah, just like that...."

Javi's voice was so enthralling that Yuzu did, he stopped looking only at Javi over his shoulder, and he looked at his own face; and Javi was right, his eyes were half closed, and he kept licking his lips, and okay, maybe it was a little hot.

Javi added another finger as a reward, and Yuzu saw his own mouth opening on a silent moan, he saw his eyes, pupils dilating, making them even darker than usual. He saw his body start moving on its own to try to get those fingers moving inside of him.

"Can you see what I'm seeing, my Yuzu? Can you see how beautiful, how hot you look?" 

And it made Yuzu moan, those words, and the fact that yes, he could see it, right there in front of him, he could see what his Habi saw in him whenever they were making love, and he liked that.

Javier started moving his fingers inside Yuzu, fucking him a bit harder, and, oh gosh yes, pushing, just right there. So good... 

"Keep watching, Yuzu, I can only continue if you're looking, you hear me?" 

So Yuzu fought to keep his eyes open, despite the tendrils of pleasure going up his spine, making him want to close them.

And he saw himself, being turned into this sensual being, overtaken by the pleasure granted by those fingers in him, and by the man behind him, showering him with love and praise.

Three times, Javi had to stop and withdraw his fingers from Yuzu, to keep him from coming. Never before had he had a lover who could come just from being stimulated from the inside, but in this too, Yuzu was exceptional. 

"Are you ready for me, my Yuzu? Ready for more than my fingers?"

Yuzu moaned his yes, god, he was ready, he was so ready, he'd been ready for ages, and Javier needed to be in him right now or Yuzu would just start losing it. 

He was about to turn around toward his lover to say so, but Javi's hand on his chin kept him facing the mirror, and he saw it all. He saw his eyes opening wide with pleasure when Javi's dick finally breached into him, his mouth falling open, he heard his own moan of Habi's name; he saw how his hips couldn't help but push backward to impale himself faster on that lovely cock.

And Javi was right, he was so right, Yuzu kept looking and he saw, he saw how beautiful and hot he was. 

He saw Javi bite at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder when he started to get close and then he saw Javi's hand, leaving his chin and caressing his body until it took hold of his hard member.

Yuzu saw his own body jerk when Javi started to fuck him hard. Javi's hand kept preventing him from coming, squeezing hard at the base, and Yuzu could see his own face, becoming desperate for it. He kept begging for release, but only after Javi squeezed hard one more time, still keeping his orgasm at bay, did he listen again, to what his lover was telling him.

"Talk to me, Tell me Yuzu, dammit, I'll keep fucking you for hours if I need to. Tell me how beautiful you are when we make love, tell me all about your hotness when I fuck..." A hard push inside, making Yuzu whimper in pleasure,"...you...", and another one, god, Yuzu was going to die before he could come,"...like this!" and another push, hitting Yuzu just perfectly on the spot.

The words started to spill out of his mouth, and he told Javi everything, from the shine of his skin, to the way his eyes looked inhabited by a kitsune, the beauty of his own lips letting out these moans, the hotness of seeing his balls pulling up every time he was so close to coming, the way he loved his body even more with Javi's hands on it, and he kept talking until his throat felt hoarse.

Then only Javi let go, and he fucked into Yuzu hard a few times, pumping his hand around that beautiful cock and Yuzu came hard. He raised a hand toward his reflection in the mirror, and for a second, it wasn't a cold flat surface; for a second, it felt like he was holding his own hand and watching another Yuzu being absolutely ravished by his own Habi. Yuzu felt Javi coming inside of him, and the spell broke, he was back to facing their reflection.

Gosh, he had never come that hard before. He wasn't even sure he could stand at this point.  
But it didn't really matter, because Javier took a minute to clean them both up and then he just carried Yuzu in the bath, against Yuzu's protests at being carried like a princess. Javi just laughed and told him he'd carry him like a potato bag the next time.

In the bath, Javi sat behind Yuzu and it felt safe to have his arms around him. "I never again want to hear you say you're ugly, Yuzu. Okay? You're my beautiful angel. Forever. You hear me?"

Yuzu had heard clear enough, yes. But he had talked enough too for the day. So he just nodded, turned around in his lover's arms and kissed him deeply. "Love you, my Habi."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the habit of making discourse, except in private. Still, I want to thank you, Dana.   
> For allowing me to vent all my Yuzu love whenever I feel like it (which is pretty much all of the time OTL).  
> For not only understanding but also sharing the same amount of love.   
> For sending me tidbits of stories and reading whatever I dare send to you.   
> For giving appreciation to whatever I write, even when I feel it's just terrible.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
